Only If For a Night
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: It's a very special day for Cody. One that only comes around once a year. His Master has something special planned. *Warning: Contains m/m slash*


**Only If For A Night**

A brush of lips across his hips. A trail of fingers along his thigh. Sighing softly, Cody spread his legs wider. Waited to be touched where he needed most. The chuckle of his Master vibrated across his skin. The subtle sweep of that mouth along his bare flesh was a wonderfully welcome gift. One of many Cody received that night.

Master and Pet were in a celebratory mood. Cody's birthday came around but once a year. They intended to spend the day and night to the fullest.

Cody had started the day in the traditional manner. By sucking his Master's cock. It was the first thing he tasted every morning. His main reason for opening his eyes and greeting the world. Cody soon earned the prize of his Master's spunk shooting in his mouth. More invigorating than a double espresso and twice as delicious.

Once fully awake, they showered together, as was customary. His Master insisted on scrubbing every inch of Cody clean. He was meticulous. No part of his Pet went overlooked. Once pristine, Cody gave him the same treatment. Kneeling at his Master's feet made him sorely tempted to lick the droplets of water dripping from that beautiful cock. That would have been taking liberties. A punishable offense.

They had then toweled each other dry. Cody fully enjoyed the attention he received during his rubdown. Especially when the soft ivory cloth smoothed up and down his thighs and over his ass. His Master was a good man and treated him so very well.

His Master's affection was most apparent in the special birthday gift he gave him. Cody's hands had shaken with excitement as he unwrapped the box. Inside, surrounded by dark blue tissue paper, laid a dainty pair of silk panties. They were trimmed with delicate lace; a tiny bow adorned each hip. A most beautiful and unexpected gift.

"They match your eyes," John said, watching as Cody reverently held the garment in his hands. "I'll put them on you."

Cody quickly leapt to his feet, eager to feel the silk against his skin. He watched his Master kneel before him. Hands on his shoulders for support, Cody allowed himself to be dressed. The lace tickled. The giggled that formed into his throat turned into a moan as his Master's hand smoothed up his thighs. By the time the material covered his bottom, he was halfway hard. Cody lived in a perpetual state of arousal.

"Turn around."

Hungry, possessive eyes raked up and down his body. They missed nothing. Took in everything. The curve of his silk-clad ass as the material molded to him like a second skin. The outline of his almost erect dick pressing against the thin fabric. His Master reached out and slid a fingertip just inside the leg opening. It traced the edge, lightly brushing Cody's sac as it roamed from front to back.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Such praise brought an immediate blush to Cody's cheeks. The wandering hands of his Master drove him into full arousal. "Thank you, Sir." He ventured a quick look into his Master's eyes. The irises had darkened into an intense shade of blue; the pupils were deep black pools that drew Cody closer. "May I kiss you, Sir?" The approval made him bold. He would not have had the courage to ask otherwise.

John appeared to think for a moment as he rose to his feet. It was well within his power to deny the request. Cody could do little more than hope. "Yes, Pet." John grinned as he heard him let out the breath he'd been holding. "But only the lips. Nothing more."

Given such a rare opportunity, Cody happily accepted the restrictions. A sigh slipped from him as their mouths met. He struggled to adhere to the rules. Especially when his Master's heat was but a tongue's tip away. He had spent many hours at the mercy of his Master's mouth. Been tasted on countless occasions where he could do little more than bask in the gentle nibbles of his teeth and subtle sweeps of his tongue. Cody longed for the chance to explore as he had been. He ached with curiosity.

John pulled away, earning a pitiful groan from his Pet. "You are the embodiment of temptation. Soft and hard in all the right places." He led Cody back to the bed. "I have no choice. I must give in."

They whiled away the hours indulging. John's fingers toyed with Cody through his panties as his lips once again laid claim to every inch of his body. Sometimes kissing. Sometimes licking. A few breathtaking times, his teeth nipped where the skin was most sensitive. By early afternoon, Cody's desire threatened to undo him. There was only so much undivided attention he could handle. He craved the thickness of his Master's cock. The sweet stretch of penetration and the heart-stopping ecstasy of being taken deep and hard. A bliss he found with only one man.

Mischievous fingers continued to toy with the waistband of his panties. Straying just far enough beneath the material to tickle his hard shaft. Teasing Cody to wit's end. He did not wish to soil his precious gift by ejaculating. Besides, he preferred to be driven over the edge by lovemaking, not fondling.

His Master abandoned his hips to kiss his lips. Cody willingly welcomed the tongue that explored his mouth. The tasting did not last long. All too soon, it was over. His Master used his lips to smile and speak instead.

"What would you like, Pet?"

Cody did not understand the question. Granted, his brain cells were in a bit of disarray at the moment. It took most of his concentration to focus on his Master's face. "Sir?"

"You can have anything," John further explained. "Do anything or have anything done to you. What would you like, Pet? What's your pleasure?"

Were his ears deceiving him? Cody could choose _anything_! His mind scrambled to fully consider the possibilities. He could have his hands cuffed behind his back as his Master fucked him from behind. Or get put across his Master's knee and spanked until his bottom was unimaginably sore. Cody loved spankings almost as much as he did sucking his Master's cock. The best part was when those big, strong hands rubbed soothing cream onto his aching cheeks afterwards. His Master took such good care of him.

So many choices!

"It's okay, Pet." John stroked a thumb across Cody's lips. "Just pick something. Whatever your sweet heart desires, I will provide."

At that moment, Cody greatly wished to kiss the dimples on his Master's cheeks. That smile never failed to heat his blood and send it rushing to his groin. As spectacular as those dimples were, Cody desired much more.

"Sir, can I…" His words faltered as he struggled to rein in his thundering heart. The ability to choose was nearly too much for him. Eyes focused on the dimples, Cody made his request. "Sir, can I ride you? Be on top?"

Again, John paused to consider Cody's request. The only time his Pet got to be on top was when his Master fucked him from underneath. Held his hips in place as he pounded him. He never gave Cody the reins and let him take control of the pleasure. Even when getting sucked off, John came when he wanted and not a second sooner.

"Tonight only, Pet," John finally said. He took in Cody's grin and kissed him fiercely. Reminded him who was truly in charge. "Only because I want to watch your body move on my dick."

Not even in his wildest dreams did Cody ever expect to be treated with such an honor. His Master always set the pace. Slow or fast, it was out of Cody's hands. Having his Master's consent to ride to his own rhythm was a gift even greater than the panties he wore.

"Thank you, Sir."

As John went to retrieve the lube, Cody careful peeled off his panties. He folded and laid them on a nearby chair for safe keeping. It was the same chair they had made love in the night before. His Master enjoyed christening the hotel room furniture. He believed sex was not to be restricted solely to the bed. That chair held some very fond memories.

The preparation was the most anticipated part of the lovemaking. The precious moments before their two bodies were joined in a tantalizing rhythm as old as mankind. Cody returned to the bed to wait for his Master.

He did not have to wait long.

Cody rolled onto his stomach. His Master parted his cheeks and slid a familiar finger through his tight ring of muscles.

"When was the last time I was inside you?" Only John would try to hold a conversation while his Pet squirmed beneath him.

Cody struggled for words. The now two fingers thrusting and spreading him wide made a shambles of his thought process. "Last night, Sir." He panted as his Master touched him deep. "In the chair."

"Oh, yeah…" John laughed as Cody squeezed and moaned at the addition of a third digit. "Did you like that, Pet? Did you like what you saw?" He did not wait for an answer. "Vanity may be a sin, but I loved every damn minute of it."

Preparation done, Cody crawled on unsteady knees to where his Master waited. Lying on his back, propped up on his pillows like a king waiting to be serviced. It was probably also a sin to love a man as deeply and completely as he did his Master. To worship him day and night. To offer up his body as a willing sacrifice. Cody indulged in lingering looks upon his Master's gloriously nude body. The broad chest on which he rested his head every night. The strong arms that held him as he slept. The hands that caressed and stroked, that held him down and raised him up.

His Master's hard cock stood proudly before his eyes. Sweet dew glistened on the head. Cody did not hesitate to lick it off. He took the hot dick in his hands, wrapped his lips around the head, and sucked. He had not received permission to take his Master into his mouth. That did not stop him from slurping and savoring the thickness he so selfishly desired. He was his Master's only Pet. Only Cody was fit to serve.

"Such liberties." John put a stop to Cody's suckling. Curling his hand around the young man's neck, he drew him closer. Up the length of his body until their faces were inches apart. "I should punish you, but…"

Cody quietly reminded him. "But it's my birthday." The only day he indulged in reckless disobedience. He knew not to push his Master too far. Besides, they both enjoyed when Cody used his mouth for activities other than talking.

The spit left on his dick was not enough to ease the way through Cody's passage. His Pet added more lubrication before climbing into position.

Cody paused for a moment. This was a first for them. First time he got to take the lead. As much as he enjoyed relying on his Master to drive him towards release, the prospect of being in complete control was daunting. An experience he found both welcoming and frightening.

How would this affect the dynamic of their relationship?

Could this small taste of freedom be the beginning of the end?

"Whenever you're ready, Pet." John held Cody's face in both his hands and looked him squarely in the eye. "I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

As expected, his Master gave him strength and guidance when he needed it most. Cody could depend on that. His Master never failed him, never abandoned him, and cherished him always. Faith restored, Cody sank onto that waiting cock. Moaning loudly as he was slowly speared.

They were the perfect fit.

Completely bottomed out, Cody tested his newfound freedom. Swiveling his hips one way and then the other. It amazed him how different the directions felt. Like the wild mushrooms from _Alice in Wonderland_. One side filled him with tiny tingles while the other… The other nearly shot him through the roof!

"Talk to me, Pet." John's hands coasted down Cody's chest. Pausing only to flick his fingers across his nipples. "Tell me how it feels."

He might as well have been asked to describe a Parisian sunset. Cody was no stranger to the wonders of his Master's dick. However, it seemed as if every shift and swirl he made brought about a different degree of bliss. Not the simple and direct pleasure of in and out thrusts. So intriguing. "It's like… There are places I didn't know existed. That had never been reached until now."

John's hands settled on his hips. Simply as a place to rest, not to guide in any way. "Tell me about it."

Licking his lips, Cody began to rock back and forth. That brought about a new dimension of pleasure. He grasped his Master's arms for strength. "It's, like, sometimes it's big. The feeling, I mean. It's right there, can't miss it. All I have to do is…" Cody moved and felt as if the whole world had dropped out from under him. "_Fuck!_" He drew the oath out as his muscles clenched hard around his Master's cock.

"It's okay, Pet. That's what I want." John swept his fingers up and down Cody's trembling thighs. "You need to learn the power of your body. Tell me more. What else do you feel?"

Even as he struggled to pull himself together, Cody took on the challenge. He was learning very, very fast. He focused his heavy-lidded eyes on his Master's chest. The flat planes and ridged muscles of his abdomen. "Sometimes, it's more subtle. It takes its time and builds." He rocked with a specific purpose. To stoke the hidden flames. "It gets bigger and bigger and bigger until… until…" Cody's hips stuttered as he became locked in a never-ending loop of pleasure. No curse word or pleading call to God gave it justice, so he simple held on to his Master and rode the wave.

"So beautiful…" John was not unaffected by his Pet's gradual unraveling. The pleasure of one fueled the other. He surfed the wave along with Cody. "You have absolutely no idea."

Senses reeling, Cody fought for air. He shivered and shook as the shockwave subsided. The first of many. Mind bent on finding his next sliver of ecstasy, he leaned forward. Placed his hands on his Master's chest and unsheathing a portion of that glorious cock. He panted loudly as the sliding shaft unleashed a smaller surge of bliss.

"Gonna ride you now." He focused on his Master's lips. Longing to taste them again. Today was his special day. He did as he dared. Claiming his mouth in a possessive manner that was so alien to the docile and submissive Pet. Driven by passion, Cody took what he wanted. Squeezed his Master's dick until it throbbed as he indulged in his wanton rule breaking.

Cody started slow. Leaning all the way forward before sliding all the way back. Up and down. From nearly empty to breathtakingly full. Cody rode his Master with the patience of one denied instant gratification on a daily basis. No need to rush.

"You're so good to me, Sir." A quick swivel of his hips sent his eyelids fluttering. "Want to… make you… feel good, too." Another swift sway left and right caused Cody's head to fell forward. He rested it on his Master's shoulder as he waited for the shivers to subside. "Want to make you come."

Birthday or not, Cody's mission never changed. Bring his Master the ultimate pleasure. He refused to quit until he felt that first shot of spunk. A good Pet sought release only after gifting it to his Master. Cody prided himself on being the best.

"This is for you." John glided his fingers along the curve of Cody's spine. Earning another round of shivers from his prized Pet. "My gift. Take as long as you need. There is no place I'd rather be than right here with you."

He considered himself blessed to have such a generous Master. Cody would not disappoint. He'd use his gift to the fullest. Show his Master how greatly deserving he was.

Cody mesmerized. Tantalized. Drew surprisingly ragged breaths with every shift and sway. He reared back. Making use of every inch of his Master as he rode him. Moved sensually to a beat only he could feel. Used muscles he had never before worked in such a manner. Rolled his shoulders, arched his back, twitched his hips, and hung on tight with his thighs latched onto his Master like he intended never to let go.

"That's it." John growled deep in his throat. His hands rested on Cody's waist. "Show me what you can do. My _dashing_ Cody Rhodes."

Impressing was what he did best. It became second nature. He had the skill, the energy, the versatility. He could bend his Master's will to match his own. "Come with me, Sir." Cody grinned as his Master bucked beneath him. "Please. It's my birthday."

Hands on those undulating hips, John forced Cody still. He drove himself deep as he delivered his Pet's true desire. Pumped him full of spunk until he had not a drop of seed left. On his lap, speared to the spot, Cody erupted. Cried out for his Master as he came down from the heights of ecstasy.

Spent.

Satisfied.

Cody slumped against his Master's chest. Took comfort in the steady beat of his heart. Loving arms engulfed him and he smiled.

"Sometimes I think I spoil you, Pet." John rolled onto his side, dragging Cody with him.

"Yes, Sir," said Cody. "Ruins me for everyone else."

"Damn right!"

They shared a laugh, then a kiss, then more. Five minutes after their lovemaking, Cody found himself on his back. His Master loomed over him, desire burning in his dark blue eyes. Another round so soon was out of the question. Still he had many more hours of his birthday left to celebrate.

"Definitely spoiling you." John left the bed and walked over to the small refrigerator in the corner. From it he retrieved a plastic container. He carried it back to the bed. "Here, Pet. Can't have a proper birthday without this."

Cody's eyes lit up the moment he spotted the frosting. His Master truly was wonderful. "All that and cake, too!"

**END**


End file.
